1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of pallet trucks; the invention is more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for improved and safer operation of pallet trucks; the method and apparatus are even more directly related to a means where the use of auxiliary lifting mechanism to momentarily take the weight from the forks on pallet trucks while entering or exiting a pallet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is absolutely no prior art known to me for momentarily removing the weight of forks of a pallet truck while entering or exiting a pallet.